Peepy Surprise
by shadouu
Summary: Another Peepy adventure. please R&R, or I will eat your head.


A/N: Alright, I guess I have to do an Easter story too, even though it's a little late. I may be Jewish, but Passover just doesn't seem that exciting (unless someone slips a few bitter herbs in dear Lecter's Château d'Yquem.) Anyway, this story also revolves around those adorable little marshmallow Peeps(c). I want to give personal thanks to Samantha Bridges for her wonderful story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Huddled beneath the cramped space of the oak coffee table, Jeremy and Julia could barely contain their giggles.  
  
"Just a few more seconds, Jeremy, and Daddy will come out-"  
"Go 'splody!"  
"Sh, shhh! Here he comes!"  
  
Both pairs of maroon and baby blue eyes were fixed on the door as it opened slowly with a low creak. Exiting the bedroom could be seen a dark, slender form descending the hallway, walking slowly and sleepily clad in a silk robe. Though he was not much of an early riser after he settled in a relaxing life with his wife, Clarice, he couldn't suppress his instinctive awakening at exactly six-thirty in the morning. 2-year-old Jeremy had to stuff his foot in his mouth to stop from laughing aloud as Dr. Lecter lifted his nose in the air and flared his nostrils, recognizing the steady hum of the microwave in the kitchen.   
  
"Jeremy? Julia?" He croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "What's in the microwave?"  
  
Padding softly toward the kitchen, he stopped in front of the humming machine and leaned over to look inside. He blinked several times before recognizing the item inside.   
  
Placed delicately upon a paper plate and rotating gently on the spinning platform  
was a rather interesting sight. A fat purple chick with no distinguishable features except two dots for eyes and a small beak sat, slowly expanding, in the heat of the microwave.  
  
Julia let out a snort, but that didn't phase Lecter's fixation on the marshmallow. He seemed, if anything, fascinated. The peep was growing to about 8 times its normal size into a fat, purple blob with two eyes.  
  
"What on earth-"  
  
  
POP.  
  
  
  
Dr. Lecter's speech was cut short by a rather audible noise, and the splattering of purple and white goo on all sides of the microwave. Dr. Lecter raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Charming."  
  
At that comment, both Julia and Jeremy burst out into peals of laughter, unable to contain themselves any longer. Dr. Lecter groaned and turned around, trying to maintain a serious look as he glared at his children. The bedroom door creaked again as Clarice rubbed her head and stepped out into the living room, only to find her children laughing uncontrollably and the microwave coated from the insides in some unidentifiable substance.  
  
"Looks like the microwave is going to need a cleaning."  
"Mommy!" Squealed Julia, spreading her hands wide and flinging them around Clarice's legs, clinging to her tightly with all her four-year old strength. Clarice smiled warmly and stroked her black hair. "Me too, me too!" Shouted Jeremy, running next to his sister and shutting his blue eyes as he latched onto Mommy's leg. Clarice laughed gently, Looking up at her husband.  
  
"Do I get a hug, too?"  
  
Dr. Lecter chuckled and walked over to her, placing his lips briefly against hers.  
"Good morning, my dear. I gather you've noticed the trick our little ones have played on us this Easter morning?"  
"No kidding."  
"Peep go 'splody, go 'splody!" Insisted Jeremy, gazing up at his mother.  
"Yes, I assure you this...'Peep'...has been thoroughly obliterated," Said Lecter, glancing once at the microwave. "Now after I clean this mess up, what do you say we eat some decent breakfast?"  
"No Peeps for breakfast?"  
"No, no 'Peeps' for breakfast."  
"Aww, man."  
  
Running off to play, Jeremy and Julia both scooted for their room, Clarice moving to Hannibal and embracing him. He stroked her hair, bringing his lips down to kiss her.  
  
After a while, Clarice pulled away, gently touching his cheek and smiling. "Okay, so they made a mess of the microwave, but they were still worth it."  
  
Hannibal grinned, pressing his forehead against hers. "Yes. They were definitely worth it."  
  
  
  
Happy Spring Holidays!  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
